


It’s all happening at once

by Haruka43



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Mentions of abuse and depression, Reader is Selectively mute, Sans is protective, reader gets hurt kinda easily, reader is female, sorry for punctuation, this will be terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka43/pseuds/Haruka43
Summary: You’ve ran away from your family and fallen into the underground and meet sans and papyrus (I’m skipping flowey and toriel) and you slowly form feelings for sans





	It’s all happening at once

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fanfic will suck I know it will just don’t be to hard oh and for you sans fan girls who think sans is for you he’s not and everyone has there own sans

[y/n] couldn’t take it you had, had it your father was drunk you had no friends your stepmother had scared. You so much you wouldn’t talk anymore, You had to get away and be free so you packed up your backpack up full with your sketch pad, your phone, some clothes, and a small amount of food.you sighed and looked at the small backpack you slung it onto your back then walked to the bathroom and put your long [h/c] in a ponytail. Then walked quietly down the stairs to see your father, drunk and asleep on the couch your stepmother next to him. You growled and walked out of the house and headed towards MT Ebott you carried the backpack but it felt like it was weighing you down. You Looked at the dark grey sky and sighed you knew you couldn’t go back and you liked the rain. When you finally got to the mountain you smiled tiredly and walked up to the mountain looking at the beautiful view then suddenly the ground gave way and you fall hundreds of feet. Then everything went black when you finally woke up and saw you where on the ground and on a bed of red flowers, you looked confused and put a hand to your head feeling a small stream of blood falling from your head. You groaned and looked up looking at the fall you slowly stood up amazed that you hadn’t broken anything. Once you were up you you got a full on look at your surroundings when suddenly you heard a loud snap you looked to where the sound came from and saw a looming figure, when they walked into the light you saw its face first it was a SKELETON!! He had razor sharp teeth with one gold somehow making him look more frightening he had a large blue zipper hoodie with a white T-shirt and black shorts with white stripes going down with pink slippers. The skeleton smiled a wide smile you whimper and step back then falling back and crying out in pain. 

Sans POV: San frowned he had only meant to frighten the human but when he looked at her leg and winced it was in pretty bad shape. Sanslooked at the human she was staring right into his eyes she had brilliant [e/c] eyes, sansshook his head and looked at the human girl. Sans sighed and walked closer to the girl and she shut her eyes sans frowned and picked the girl up and teleported to his house. Where papyrus would surely be happy.

You opened your eyes confused to why the skeleton had picked her up she looked at him and he looked at her winking you stare confused and look down. Then suddenly they were in another place entirely in front of a very strange looking house you looked at the skeleton and he walked inside still holding you. Once you were inside the skeleton placed you down gently on the couch and called out. “Hey Papyrus I got something here.” you stared at the skeleton confused he looked back at you and he smiled more as you heard a large footsteps coming from the stairwell then you saw a second skeleton only he was much taller. “Sans What is the racket!” the skeleton said exasperated then spotting you he gasped “Sans i is that a human.” the smaller skeleton apparently named Sans nodded and the tall skeleton smiled or what looked like a smile. “hello human I am the GREAT PAPYRUS it is a pleasure to meet you but wait sans how did you find this human.” papyrus said looking at Sans.

Sans POV: sans looked at papyrus and shrugged. “dunno bro I just found her but she’s hurt do you mind doing your healing magic your much better than I am.” sans said smiling papyrus looked at sans then at the human and nodded. Sans smiled in relief and looked at the human and saw she looked extremely confused heh it was kind of cute. Sans shook his head and saw that his brother was healing the human the human gave a look at Sans and he gave her a reassuring smile. “ALRIGHT that should do it.” the human stood up and smiled looking up at papyrus and smiling. 

Reader POV: once you had stood up you smiled at papyrus you felt grateful that he had healed her somehow then you started to talk in sign language. -hello my name is [y/n]pleasure to meet you.- you smile praying that one of them knew sign language fortunately the smaller skeleton called sans understood. “oh hello are you mute of deaf.” sans asked speaking in sign language in case of you being deaf you smile and say -I am selectively mute.- Sans nodded and explained the situation to papyrus who seemed to understand “ oh well ok then hello human [y/n] it is a pleasure to meet you as well.” papyrus said smiling you nod and look around the house to finally get a good look at your surroundings. The house was quiet nice and warm and you smile happy to have a home you still haven’t really processed you were underground filled with monsters.


End file.
